The invention is directed to improvements in electromagnetically actuatable fuel injection valves. A fuel injection valve is already known in which the valve needle that is joined to the armature protrudes without radial guidance through a valve seat body, so there is a danger that the valve needle will not be exactly centered; this not only means that variable closing forces engage the armature, but also that the closing head is seated eccentrically on the valve seat. The undesirable effect of this eccentricity is a change in the quantity of fuel ejected.